


You're Mine

by Saxophlute12



Series: I Own You Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 404 is way too determined, Again, Help, I just cant, Nightmares, Some of it, also taken from my wattpad account, he's blind now I guess, hecc, heck, heeeeccccccccccc, idk - Freeform, tis an ultra oof, welp nightynight is in the squad now, why am i writing another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophlute12/pseuds/Saxophlute12
Summary: 404 is back...





	1. Hello...?

Running. Running fast. 

 

Why? 

  
  


Because I have to. 

I have to because…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Third POV

 

Ink tackled Error.

 

“OuF-! Jeez, not so hard, okay?” Error rubbed his head and picked up his glasses. He shook his head and ran a finger along the large crack branching through one of the lenses. “Look what you’ve done…”

 

Ink got up off of Error and laughed, placing his hands on his hips. “They can be fixed! Still… Ink: 5, Error: 0! I’m a little surprised you still like to play this game. You’re terrible at it, and it’s a little kid’s game! You’ve gotta actually ‘grow up’ sometime, you know… You can’t keep having the mind of a child for the rest of your life!”

 

Error groaned. “Ink. I’m, what, 15? 16? I still have the right to act like a child. Fite me.” He leaned over Ink and crossed his arms.

 

Ink grinned and pulled out his brush and splattered Error with paint, pinning him down. He laughed and put the brush away as Error struggled and cursed at him. “You’d better plan this kind of stuff before challenging me!” Ink sighed and shook his head, smiling. “Too easy. Tell you what, if you can manage to get out of that, I’ll let you know where the matches are!”

 

“How can you remember that?! That was at LEAST four years ago! Plus, you’re terrible at hiding stuff. The matches are in your room, in the closet, and under the second floorboard to the right. Try harder, Squid.” Error grinned, but that soon faded. “I need to shut my mouth.” Awesome. Now Ink would move the matches and he’d have to spend another month or so finding them. Error bit at the paint binding him and nearly gagged at the taste.

 

Ink smiled and dismissed the paint. “I would suggest not putting it in your mouth. Now come on, we’re going to be late!” He opened a swirling portal and waited for Error to get up.

 

“Do we have to go to Blue’s place? Why can’t we just go visit Fell… Or Cross and them…” Error complained as he followed Ink through the portal into underswap.

 

“Because they’re not very nice people… I don’t understand why you’d want to visit them!” Ink rang the doorbell.

 

“I don’t understand why you would want to visit Blue and Dream either..” Error muttered, wandering off as Ink and Blue greeted each other. He knew he would be fine, since Underswap wasn’t exactly the most harmful place in the multiverse. Maybe he would even get deep enough into the forest to work on his magic. There was no need to have another… accident.. like what had happened a few years earlier. Error shivered at the thought of his own magic piercing through someone, watching them die because he couldn’t control his magic.

 

He ventured into the woods and summoned a few of the shards from before. These were the main things he couldn’t get right. If only he could get rid of them… It would be so much easier. For a split second he wished 404 would come back and get him so he wouldn’t have to deal with magic. He didn’t want to have to practice over and over again, just to fail and raise the possibility of killing someone. Error shook away the thought and took aim at a tree. 

 

They missed. Not a huge surprise, but still. Ink had been bugging him to practice for the past 3 years, and he couldn’t even hit a tree. Error tried again and hit a squirrel that had been running across the snow about two inches to the left of his target. He sat down and leaned against the tree he kept failing to hit, pulling his hood over his head. “I’ll never get this right… I’m just going to mess it up again. And again. And AGAIN.” Error sat there for hours waiting for Ink to walk through the woods, yelling at him for going too far, for killing the squirrel, and whatever else he did wrong.

  
  
  


But nobody came. What did come was a glitched portal into the anti-void. It stayed there, waiting. Waiting for him to give in and enter, to be driven insane, and to restart the endless loop of creation and destruction. 

 

Unless Ink wouldn’t hurt him. 

 

After all, they had spent so much time together. Gained each other’s trust.

  
  


Would he be forced to hurt his friend? Or worse… Would he have to kill him? It did seem to be what he did best. Unless it was a tree. Or a wall. Or a couch. Or anything that didn’t move at all. Error looked at the blank space through the portal and saw something swinging in the distance. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked through, the portal shutting quickly behind him. Error approached the item, which had gone from a swing to a gentle spin in place. The item was a small, hand-sewn doll of Error, black strings attached to the limbs. 404’s glitched voice rang throughout the white void.

 

“HoW pRedIcTAblE… I KnEw You WOulD EntER The PorTal…. NoW. I HaVe A LiTtle OfFeR. YoU WILL GivE YouRsElf Up To Me….. Or ElSe….”

 

The strings pulled taught, eventually ripping the limbs from the doll. Error stepped back and watched the destroyed doll fall to the floor. In a way, it was dead, showing him exactly what 404 would do to him.

  
  


He had a choice.

 

Allow 404 to use him once more, or die a slow and painful death.


	2. Agreement

This was a major problem. Error didn’t want to die, and he surely didn’t want to have to go back to being controlled by 404. There had to be something he could do…

 

“I… I don’t want to die.. But I don’t want to be controlled, either…. I’ll let you control me, but just let me live a few more years, okay? Sure, short life, but… I won’t let you do anything. Not now, anyways…” Error had the idea in his head that he would find some way to keep 404 from doing anything. He could ask Sci, one of the Gasters, anyone. Anything to keep his freedom without having to dodge 404.

 

404 appeared in front of him, arms crossed. “You’Re PlaNnINg sOmeThinG, AreN’T You?” 

 

Error froze. “Wh-what? No! Planning something? Psh… N-Never!” He cursed. Error hardly ever stuttered anymore, and it only happened when he got nervous. Surely 404 had been watching and notice! He could see his plan vanishing before his very eyes…

 

404 sighed. “BuT I’Ll AllOw It. I MaY Not gET a ChaNcE LikE THiS AGAiN.” He snapped and black strings grabbed hold of Error then vanished. “YoU HaVE a CouPlE YeARs Or sO tO Be FrEe… Then…. You’Re MINE.”

 

It all went black after that.

  
  
  
  


“Er…… Error!.... Wake……...Come on!...... GET UP!” Ink slapped Error hard, most likely leaving a bruise. “What did you do?!” He yelled, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Error grabbed Ink’s wrists tightly.

 

“That’s none of your business!” He glared at Ink, releasing his wrists and getting up off the ground. “Let’s just go home, okay?”

 

Ink sighed. “Giving him what he wants isn’t the answer, Error… You can’t-”

 

“You don’t get to decide what I can and can’t do! How did you know anyways?” Error interrupted. How did this fool figure out what he had done? Did he give it away while he had been asleep? What gave it away? 

 

Ink touched him on the cheek. His hand came away with fragile blue strings attached to them. Ink shook them off and turned away. “I thought you had changed, Error… You’re just going right back to it….” Then he vanished..

  
  


Error POV

 

He’s gone… He.. LEFT me… I should’ve known Ink never really cared about me. I was a FoOl to trust him. It’s over. I’ll do what I need to on my own. I don’t need that SqUId! 

 

A notification popped up in front of me and everything went black. When consciousness returned, another notification replaced it. I read it and scoffed.

 

**REBOOT COMPLETE**

 

Great. Back to this trash again. Really have to get it checked out later. I waved it away and opened a portal (for once). Not exactly where I wanted to go, but it’ll do. Sci would probably tell Ink anyways. Gaster, however, is a bit more trustworthy…

  
  


Third POV

 

Error stepped through the portal into the dark void, the chill of still silence filling his surroundings. He closed the portal and called out into the darkness. “Gaster!”

 

There was a pause.

 

**“I didn’t think I would see you here, Error…”**

 

Error jumped, spinning around to come face-to-face with W.D. Gaster.

 

“Don’t dO thAt! I nEEd yOUr hElp, OkAy? 404 sAId hE wOUld gIvE mE frEEdOm fOr A fEw yEArs, bUt hE’s cAUsEd mE tO lOsE Any kInd Of bOnd I hAd wIth Ink…”

 

**“You’re saying you… Enjoyed your time with Ink?”**

 

“WEll… yEAh, I gUEss….. I stAyEd wIth hIm EvEr sIncE thE… Uhm… AccIdEnt..” Error bit his lip and avoided Gaster’s empty eye sockets. 

 

**“Accident? Aren’t you glad he freed you? Of course, that doesn’t matter anymore, since you’ve given yourself up again.”**

 

Error held back from punching Gaster as hard as he could, right in the skull. Give him another crack or two… He shook the thoughts away and rubbed his face. “Look. I don’t have TIME fOr thIS… I can’t jUst spEnd the fEw years I have SittIng arOUnd dOIng nOthing.”

 

**“But why not? You seem to have done a lot of that in the past. Sewing your stupid little dolls, talking to those ‘voices’... Why not go back and do it again?”**

 

“YoUu Don’T GgET to DecIDE WHaAT I dO!” 

 

A notification popped up. Black. 

 

**Reboot Complete**

 

**“Watch your stress levels. You may not reboot next time.”**

 

Something went off in Error’s head. If he never reboots… 404 won’t have someone to control. Then again… It would cost pretty much everything. Not like Ink would ever trust him again, but still… 

 

It was all he had at the moment. The best choice. But how would he get himself to try and reboot again? He needed something stressful… A fight with Ink? It didn’t have to be physical, but if that’s what he got, It’ll work.

 

“ThAnks fOr.. prEtty mUch nOthing… I guEss….” Error left the void and raised a fist to knock on Ink’s door. He paused, rethinking what he was about to do. Did he really want to risk this? If he didn’t fail to reboot, he’d lose every ounce of bonding he had with Ink. Error knocked on the door and waited for Ink to answer.

 

The door opened…

 

“Error? What are you doing here?” Ink glared at him. “I don’t want you here anymore. Get lost.” He went to shut the door, and Error stuck his foot in.

 

“Fight me. Physically, or verbally. I don’t care. Fight. Me.”

 

Ink gave him a confused expression then shrugged. “Alright. Fine. Your funeral…”


	3. Do This For Me, Please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diddly Dee it's Chapter 3

Ink gave it his all. He had deep hate that had rested for the entire span of around 4 years that this “traitor” had lived with him, coated with a thick feeling of sorrow from his betrayal. Ink was glad to blow off some steam, and it was even better that he was doing it working to kill Error. The strange thing was…

 

He wasn’t even trying to fight back. What was this? Had Error gone so far into regret he came to Ink just… Just to… to die? Ink growled and hit Error hard in the head, a large cloud of glitches popping up as Error fell to the ground.

 

“Why won’t you FIGHT. BACK,” Ink snapped at him, pressing a foot onto his spine. “You came for a fight, so FIGHT ME!”

 

Error flinched at the smaller one’s rise in volume, and looked straight into his eyes. “A fOOl lIkE yOU wOUld nEvEr UndErstAnd… I hAvE a p-plAn of my own!” He flipped over and grabbed Ink’s ankle, pulling as hard as he would to fling him a few feet away. Something made a little easier with Error being bigger than him. “And you just hAppEn to be a NecessAry pArt of it…” He rubbed his neck, the strain of his glitched voice popping in and out of existence. Just a minor thing that would end soon…

 

Ink’s rage went up swiftly as he hit the ground. He pulled a red vial from his collection and drank it before Error could get a hit in. Not that he had to worry, since he hadn’t moved an inch from where he tossed him. Ink noticed something off about Error. He would feel he was stressed, but he wasn’t attacking him with the power of it. WhY. Wasn't. He. FIGhtINg. BACK.

 

Ink attacked Error once more, sending a web of cracks across the left side of his skull. He glitched, rubbing the injury. Ink was confused… The last time he hit Error like that, he was free. What was different? Error grinned.

 

“Try a littlE harder, InK…”

 

Ink was absolutely furious. What was Error hiding from him? What was this plan that he had in mind? What effect would it have on the multiverse? On him? So many questions, so little time… He wanted Error GONE. Whatever Error had planned, it couldn’t be good.  Ink hit him again. And again. And again. Over and over, endless pain, breaking bones… 

 

All Error knew was that if he succeeded, 404 would no longer have him to control. He would be powerless, at least, until he found someone else… Error was hoping that whoever that next person was, if there even was a next person, they didn’t have to go through what he went through.

 

Just… One more hit… And all his problems would be solved.

 

The next attack sent cracks across the right side of his skull. Pieces of bone fell away in some areas, leaving small holes in the bone. The edges of his eye sockets becoming ragged with lost chunks of bone. 

  
  
  


A notification.

 

**Rebooting…**

 

**..**

**.**

**…**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Reboot Failed**

  
  


Ink studied the notification floating in front of him as Error went limp. One of his reboots actually failed? He didn’t think that was possible. A thought went through Ink’s mind. Error must have had a good reason to allow 404 to control him again, right? He had been such a good kid… At least, when he wasn’t burning down his house. That was a very interesting experience, for sure. The red in Ink’s system faded and he sighed. He had overreacted for sure.

 

If he had just listened…

  
  
  


Ink watched Error lay there for a few minutes before picking up his phone and starting a call. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey. Sci, do you know anything about Error’s reboots? His recent one… Failed.”

 

“A failed reboot? Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t be joking about a LIMP ERROR right in front of me with a notification that says ‘Reboot Failed’! Can you fix him or not?”

 

Ink heard Sci sigh. “I’m not sure, but I can try. Could you bring him over?”

 

He looked at the taller skeleton laying in front of him, mapping out how the heck he’d get Error to Sci’s lab without breaking his bones any further. 

 

“Uh…. Sure. Be prepared for a lot of healing.” With that, Ink hung up and opened a portal to the lab. “Alright… Let’s get you in the portal…..” He put his arms under Error, making 3 attempts to pick him up before finally accomplishing it. Carrying him bridal style, he hopped through the portal.

 

Sci jolted at the sight of Error’s condition. “What happened?!”

 

Ink bit his lip. “Well…….” 


	4. What It Takes To Heal A Broken Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of Error's injuries is revealed and a table is damaged.

Sci slapped Ink. “No! Bad! You do NOT take your anger out on practically a CHILD!”   
  
“He’s got 404 written all over him! What else was I supposed to do? Let him make his own choices? I’ve done that before, and let’s just say the house was NOT in a very good condition afterwards!” Ink growled and crossed his arms. “And don’t slap me EVER again. I’m not a child.”

 

Sci sighed and rubbed his face. “Well, I guess I’ll see what I can do to fix him. I’m just going to tell you now, he may not come back the same. There’s the problem with his eye sockets, broken ribs, heck, what DIDN’T you break?!”

 

Ink thought about that for a moment. “I.. don’t know actually. I’ll give you some space to work on him….” He spilled a bucket of paint onto the floor, stepped into it, and melted into the puddle.

 

“Are you kidding me?! Every. Single. Time. It leaves a huge mess I have to clean up….” Sci complained, turning to the unconscious used-to-be destroyer laid out on a table. “This… May take a while.”

 

Sci got straight to work, starting with Error’s severely damaged eye sockets.

 

Then he ran into a snag.

 

He called Ink. It rang twice before he picked up.

 

_ “Hello?” _

 

“Ink… I.. I ran into something. His eyes…. They won’t heal properly. There’s still chips and cracks all around the edges. I’m afraid he might not be able to see again. It’s very severe…”   
  
_ “Are you completely sure?! I didn’t think I hit him THAT hard…” _

 

“I’ve double checked, Ink. It’s pretty bad. I should be able to fix the rest of him, but I’ve done my best on the eyes.”

 

Ink hung up and tossed his phone across the room, sending a crack across the screen. Curse his anger! This was HIS fault! He couldn’t stand it…

 

“I’m sorry, Error… These.. False emotions…. Just got the best of me.” He was speaking to no one… Yet he didn’t care. He didn’t care that Error had gone back to 404, not anymore. That had blown off the moment Sci confirmed Error’s condition. Because he knew it was his fault. All of it.

 

And it tore him apart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He awoke in a hospital bed. The room smelled of clean sheets and rubbing alcohol. Error felt a stinging pain in his eye sockets and reached up to touch them. He felt a thick layer of wrappings covering his sockets. Confused as to why his eyes were bandaged, he reached to pull them off when he felt someone else’s touch on his hand.

 

“I would suggest you leave those on for now, Error. You should be fine, we just need to wait for any pain or stinging to cease,” Sci said. He sighed and took his hand off of Error’s. “And… I’m afraid there’s a problem with your eyes…”   
  
He shook. “I’m blind, aren’t I. That’s why I’m bandaged.” Error found the collar of Sci’s shirt and grabbed it. “Would you AlsO care to explain why I’m conscious?!”

 

Sci frowned. “Why? Because you were unconscious! How could I possibly just LEAVE you there?”   
  
“Everything was fine. I was OKAY. You didn’t need to do anything! I was FIXING it MYSELF!!”

 

“You were INJURED!”

 

“I was TRYING to stop the very person who caused YOUR death and many OTHERS! Why can’t you and Inky just leave crap ALONE?” 

 

Error found the lamp on the bedside table and tossed it across the room, waiting for the crash that never came.

 

“Now, now, Error. We don’t need another fire caused by you.” Ink set the lamp on a different table away from Error and frowned. “You still owe me 20 bucks for that, too.”   
  
“I don’t want to go into what I owe you right now, Ink! Get me out of here!” He shouted, lashing out at the nearest object.

 

The table.

 

It crashed against the wall across from him, legs breaking off and wood splinters flying. Ink dodged a leg and pressed himself against a different wall. Sci dug a splinter from his left eye socket and went over to Error, applying strong pressure to the edge of one of Error’s eyes, causing him severe pain and knocking him out.

 

Ink came away from the wall and bit his lip. “Aggressive much?”

 

“He seemed pretty upset about being woken up. You brought him in after a failed Reboot, which isn’t easy to cause….”

 

“I’ll just take him home. He should be somewhat more comfortable there than he is here.”   
  
Sci nodded and disappeared into a closet, coming out with a straight jacket.

 

“Sci!! He doesn’t need that!”   
  
“Did you see what he did? Please, Ink. Just in case.”   
  
Ink rubbed his face, sighing. “Only for a week. Or until he calms down…”   
  
Sci strapped the jacket on him and allowed Ink to carry him home. He lay Error on the couch and removed the wrappings, ignoring what Sci had said about keeping them on. Ink ran a finger lightly along the jagged edges and sighed. It seemed he had done more damage than he thought. Surely it was permanent… And it was his fault. His anger, his hatred… His weapon.

 

“I’m terribly sorry, Error…”

 

He placed the wrappings on the side table and went to his room to sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~Elsewhere~

 

404 shouted in frustration. His little TOY had figured out a way to cut the connection, even if it meant getting severely hurt. 404 was upset. Angered. Frustrated. AGITATED.

 

“ThAt lIttlE pIEcE Of crAp….” He watched Sci heal him. He watched him… Strap on a straight jacket. He smiled. “At lEast yOU’vE gAInEd a strOng AngEr…” He’ll have to keep watching for sure...


	5. Freedom Comes With A Price

The flicker of torches combined with the small amount of sunlight filtering in from outside did not do the best job of lighting the dark hallway. 404’s steps echoed in the empty space, combined with the soft sound of his glitched breathing. Sure, this would be a risky move, but he needed a powerful entity on his side. A being who could aid him in torturing Error back into submission…

 

Someone like Nightmare.

 

He pushed open the large door to the throne room and peeked in, spotting the dark lord on his throne. They looked up, propping up their head with a hand, narrowing their eyes.

 

**“Who the heck are you, and how did you get here?”**

 

“My nAmE Is 404…. And I jUst hAppEn tO bE On A hIgEr gOdly lEvEl thAn yOU, NIghtmArE, sO yOU’d bEst sIt And lIstEn tO mE.”

 

Nightmare growled, glaring at 404.  **“A higher godly level? Please, you just look like a poor Error rip-off!”**  A faint memory prodded at him from the back of his mind… Ink showing up with Error, announcing that, apparently, Error wasn’t… Error? He waved the confusing thought away and returned his attention to 404.

 

404 raised a brow. “An ErrOr rIp-Off? Is thAt thE bEst yOU cAn dO? NIghtmArE, I’vE cOmE fOr yOUr hElp!” He crossed his arms and sighed. “YoU sEE, ErrOr hAs mAnAgEd tO fAll frOm my grAsp Of cOntrOl. I’vE cOmE tO Ask yOU If yOU cOUld trY yOUr bEst tO gEt hIm tO rEtUrn tO mE. WIth thAt fOOl Ink kEEpIng hIm wIth hIm, I cAnnOt gEt clOsE EnOUgh tO dO It mysElf. ThE lIttlE crEAtOr hAs strEngth, I’ll AdmIt…”

 

Nightmare rubbed his face, sighing.  **“And how can you guarantee Ink won’t come hunting** _**me** _ **down?”**

 

404 grinned. “I cAn’t gUArAntEE, ActUally… I jUst nEEd yOU tO trUst mE.” He held out his hand. “LEt’s shAkE On It, shAll wE?”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

Nightmare stood.

  


And shook 404’s hand.

 

**“I’ll do what I can.”**

 

“ArE yOU cOmplEtEly sUrE yOU’rE OkAy wIth tOrtUrIng a chIld?”   
  
Nightmare grinned.  **“I’m always okay with torturing children. It’s my job, after all.”**

  
  
  


And it was done.

  
  


Error tripped.

 

He had no idea how, since he had just been running on the smooth, flat surface of the anti-void…

 

At least he would see in his dreams. It made him want to dream forever, but he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t let Ink down like that. Not now, not ever.

 

Error groaned, rubbing his skull and looking back to see what he had tripped on. What he saw made him jolt in surprise and shake in fear.

 

A small arch of red paint looped around his ankle, becoming tighter and burning into his bone. Error bit his lip in pain and sat up to try and get the loop off, but the moment his fingers touched the paint, they started burning like his ankle. He whipped his head around, searching for someone to come help him.

 

He spotted Ink, and called out to him.

 

Ink didn’t budge.

  


Error noticed a small brush in his hand, dripping with blood paint.

 

Had Ink tripped him? He’d done it once or twice before, but never with red paint… The red burned and brought his HP down drastically. It was meant to hurt, and maybe even kill, if Ink wanted it to.

 

“I-Ink? What’s going on?”

 

Ink vanished the moment the last word left his mouth. The room went dark and was filled with dark laughter. He had heard this once before…

 

A long time ago…...

  


_ Black……. Cold… Nothing. When light finally came back, I felt a harsh slap. Why would Ink hurt me? What did I do wrong?? _

 

_ Then black once again…  _ _  
  
__**“Error…...”**_

 

 _I spun around, searching for him. “Ink? Ink where are you?”_ _  
  
_**“Why did I ever trust you… You’re just the like 404. Nothing has changed.”**__ **** __  
  
“What...? Ink, why are you saying these things?? You KNOW I’m not like him!” I started to cry…. I thought he knew I was different!

 

_ …………… _

  


_ W H Y? _

 

_ I sank down to the ground, if there even was one, and sobbed. He was my FRIEND. I TRUSTED HIM! _

 

_**“You were NEVER my friend… And you never will be. That was just a simple little ACT.”** _ _ A sliver of white cut through the dark, smoky silhouette of Ink, forming a distorted smile. I looked up, staring at the dark form. I could see the faint outline of strings all around me, though it was difficult to find them in the dark. _

 

_ This wasn’t real. Just an illusion made by 404. _

  


This… this wasn't real. It wasn’t real then, and it’s not real now. When will 404 stop?

 

A sharp pain bloomed on his back, a crack ringing through the room to go with it. He fell forwards, slamming against the floor with a grunt. What hit him? Error looked back, but no one was there… No one…... Except for...

 

Ink.

 

It was the same “Ink” from before. A dark silhouette with an eerie smile. The laughter rang in his non-existent ears. It was terrible. Loud.

 

A N N O Y I N G.

 

He couldn’t stand it. He needed to fight back. His hands flew to his face, but dropped when he remembered he didn’t have that ability anymore… That was 404’s ability…. His was shards of glass. Sure, the streaks were still there, in a way. They had only smudged when he tried to rub them off. So, not only was he blind, but he also had smeared blue across his cheeks.

 

Error raised a hand to send shards through the Ink, but nothing happened. He tried again.

 

Nothing.

 

“What...? What’s going on?”   
  
The Ink vanished, along with his laughter…

 

But a new voice replaced it.

 

 **“Your powers have been taken from you. For now, at least. This is** _ **my**_ **playground…”**  Nightmare grinned.  **“You see, I’ve made a little…. Deal... With your old pal 404… If you want to remain alive, I’d suggest not telling anyone about this little… Chat. It was fun watching you try to use the strings… Still trying to go back?”**

  
  
  
  


It went dark.

 

Dark…. Why was it dark? Was he still asleep?   
  
What happened? What’s wrong? Is he blindfolded? Is he-

 

Error slapped himself in the forehead. Stupid. He had somehow miraculously forgotten he was  _blind._ What was next, forgetting he was a skeleton? Sitting up, he heard movement downstairs. Was Ink already up?

 

“Alexa… What time is it?”   
  
Ink had gotten an Alexa from… somewhere. It was somewhat useful, seeing (hah) as all he had to do was ask and the robot would tell him.

 

-”It is currently 9:46 am”-

 

Great. He had missed breakfast. Ink was very strict on when to have breakfast. Luckily, he had given him from 7:30 till 8:30 to get up and eat. But no, it just had to be one of those days where he slept through the alarm.

 

Just. Great.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you are wondering what the price was, it's Error losing precious sleep
> 
> and breakfast


	6. Is There Something You're Not Telling Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Error pretty much whines the whole time.

-Chapter 6-

Is There Something You’re Not Telling Me?

 

“Ink, please… Just this once? It’s not MY fault I m-missed breakfast!” Error whined, leaning on the short artist. “I’m HUNGRY, Inky!”   
  
“Ugh get off me, you big baby! If it’s not your fault, then who’s is it?” Ink shoved him off, and put his hands on his hips. He frowned, looking down at the glitchy skeleton.

 

Error opened his mouth, then shut it, remembering Nightmare’s warning.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

**_If you want to remain alive, I’d suggest not telling anyone about this little… Chat._ **

____________________________________________________________

  
  


Right. Stay alive, they’ll figure it out eventually, right? He didn’t need to risk his life by telling anyone. Ink, Dream, and Blue would figure it out and stop the terrible nightmares, and the monster behind them. Well, monsters. 404 was in on it too….. What a sick bastard. Just can’t stop, can he?

 

He shook his head no and got up, avoiding eye contact. “I can’t tell you. It…. It’s… c-complicated.”

 

“Too complicated to get breakfast, then? So be it.” Ink turned on his heel and walked away from Error.  _ ‘Surely removing Error of his breakfast and moving away will make him tell me, won’t it?’  _ Ink thought.

 

He was incorrect.

 

All it did was make Error whine and beg. A sad thing, really.

 

“Oh my GOSH! I’m not going to give you breakfast until you tell me what’s been bothering you!” Ink turned back around and stomped his foot. “You shouldn’t be whining like that anymore! You’re not 3!”   
  
“But what if I am? What if I’m stuck in a older b-body again?” He scowled in the complete opposite direction of Ink, drawing a small snicker out of the creator.

 

“I’m over here, buddy,” he said, kneeling in front of him and grabbing his face. “And no, you’re not stuck in an older body again. If you were really 3, you wouldn’t be speaking, or even walking. So shut up and deal with it. You can wait until lunch.” Ink helped Error up, jabbing him lightly in the side.

 

“Wh- ow! Don’t d-do that!” Error scowled, rubbing his side where Ink had hit him. “You’ve already h-hurt me enough…”   
  
“Oh hoho no. Do NOT go there!” Ink stood on his toes just a little to come up to Error’s level and get in his face, even though it didn’t really matter since he couldn’t see. “If you go there, then I will purposefully keep you from having breakfast for the next WEEK!”

 

“T-THAT’S NOT FFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIRR!!!” Error whined and draped himself over the arm of the couch. “I don’t wannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…”

 

“Jeez, you sure ACT like a baby… Come on, get up. I’m taking you to work with me.” Ink grabbed Error’s arm and helped him up, allowing the slightly taller one to lean on him a little. “Now I know for a fact you know how to walk. I am NOT carrying you today.”

 

“AwE bUt dOn’t yOU cArE AbOUt mE? ThE pOOr chILd thAt  _ YOU _ bLIndEd?” Error leaned down just a little to rest his skull on Ink’s shoulder. “It’s yOUr fAUlt, yOU knOw.”   
  
“YOU came to ME. You’re the one who decided suddenly, ‘Hey, I think I wanna die today!’” Ink shoved Error off his shoulder, the taller falling to the floor. “You’re lucky you’re not dead. Although you might be soon if you keep whining.”

 

Error pouts and lifts himself up with the aid of a coffee table next to him. A heavy wave of energy surged through the house and the lights went out.


	7. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 404 gains a puppet...

-Chapter 7-

Visitor

 

Ink bit his lip, finding his way to the light switch. He frantically flipped it over and over, the lights staying off.

 

“Gosh darn it…” The creator sighed, slowly finding his way back to Error. Grabbing the teen’s sleeve, he pulled him down to sit on the couch. “The lights went out.”  
  
Error hummed. “Oh really? I couldn’t tell.” He smiled as he got a light shove from Ink. “But, like… I thought the lights were designed to never go out unless you wanted them to, right?”

 

Ink nodded. “Yeah, that’s right… They’ve never done this before.” He sighed, shaking his head, and stood again. Stumbling over tables, chairs, and pillows, Ink went to the nearest lamp. A hand grabbed his wrist as he was reaching for the light bulb. Ink gasped before he was spun around, another hand covering his mouth.

 

**“DOn’t sTrUgglE, And I wOn’t HuRT thE kiD…”** 404 whispered to Ink, grinning.  **“But I mIGht jUsT hUrt hIM EiTHer wAy….”** The glitched skeleton replaced the hand over Ink’s mouth with a gag and shoved him into a pile of pillows, stepping lightly on his ribs. He turned the one lamp on with a wave of his hand, frowning at Error.

 

**“AlRighT, LisTEn Up, KiD… I’vE GoT YouR bUDdy Ink’S FrAgilE LiTTle RibS RiGHt UnDEr mY fOOt. OnE WrOng mOvE anD I crUSh hiM.”** 404 smiled wide after delivering the message.  **“I’Ve dEcIDed ThAt NiGHtmaRe Was MoVInG toO sLOw fOr mE.”**

 

Error froze at the sound of 404’s voice, his hands fiddling with a small bit of string. “H-How.. Why a-are you h-h-here…” He inhaled sharply, hating how the stutter gave away how nervous he was. Incredibly nervous…

 

404 laughed, grabbing a stool to lean on, his foot remaining on Ink.  **“HoW cUTe.. A NErvOus sTuTteR…”** He used strings to drag Error closer, nearly crushing him.  **“Do yOU knOW whY I’m hErE?”**

 

Error squeezed his unseeing eyes shut, turning his face away from the sound of 404’s low, glitchy voice. “T-To… To take m-me again….?” That.. That was the answer, right?

 

He heard Ink’s ribs crack a little. Apparently not.

 

“What… I… I thought t-that’s what you wanted!!” The poor skeleton shook, wincing at the sound of cracking bones.

 

**“HaH! DoN’T YoU KnOw yoUr liTTle pLAn WorKEd? I cAn’t ConTRol YoU AnYMoRe!! So, I’vE dECiDeD To MOve OnTo a NeW tARgEt….. AftEr aLL, ErROR……..”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**“TOyS WiTHOuT a SOuL ArE EaSIEr To KEeP In LiNe…”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making an ask book for both this series and my new Another Chance story. Would anyone be interested?


End file.
